


Liquid Dreams

by Amilyn



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles.  1. Sam Carter has had a rough ten years.  2. Homesick holiday on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liquid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowan Darkstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rowan+Darkstar), [Little Red Sachi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Little+Red+Sachi).



***

Sam remembers the comfort of water: clean sluicing along her body as she swam, pattering of raindrops on her grandmother's portico roof, relaxing warmth of a post-run soak, hose spray in a water fight, shower spatter in her eyelashes as hands gripped her buttocks and arousal built.

That was before.

Before she emerged dripping wet after seeing Daniel immolated.

Before interminable marches home through puddles and mud, pain-wracked from torture.

Before she coughed up freezing ocean water under the Pacific.

Before she felt every cell liquefying inside her.

When she starts awake, her eyes sting with the absence of tears.

***


	2. When the Walls Between the Worlds Grow Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homesick holiday early in the Atlantis Expedition.

***

"Major? May I ask why half the expedition is here?"

"It's Halloween."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Halloween. You know, costumes, haunted houses, witches, goblins." He grinned.

Elizabeth surveyed the makeshift decorations littering the area. "I know that. But...why?"

"Morale."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And the Athosian children have never been trick-or-treating."

"I see."

"These kids...they've lost everything. This is something fun. For them."

"Just cover all duty stations. And send them by my office. I have candy."

"Participants are decorating." He offered a black cat cut-out.

She took it and turned. "I'll be sure to wear a black pointy hat."

***  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sachi in an LJ drabble meme. Thanks to Havocthecat, who helped me since I don't watch SGA.


End file.
